My Cupcake
by MonkeyGirl18
Summary: (ArthurxReaderxOliver) Okay, so you have the choice between the sane gentleman and the insane gentleman-who-might-not-be-such-a-gentleman. While they both like you, you started to question who you like more. So, who will you choose?


"I'll make us some dessert. It's not that I don't trust your cooking, it's just that I... I..." You sighed, trying to find the right words. "I just feel like making dessert." You came up with.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you say that. You're just saying that to make me feel better. I, however, think my food tastes good." Arthur said, denying the fact that he can't cook at all.

You live with your boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. You two have been together for almost a year now and there haven't been anything that pushes you into breaking up, it's been rather perfect, with a couple arguments here and there, of course. "Well, maybe to you. You do remember all the times you almost caused the house to burn down when you try to bake and cook on the stovetop, I'm still surprised you have pots and pans."

"I...I..." he started to say but sighed. "Fine. You win."

"Thank you," you said as you started searching for ingredients for dessert, in which you were planning on making brownies. But you soon found out that you were out of milk and eggs and all the stores were closed because you were making it so late. "Um, Arthur, we're out of milk and eggs and the stores are closed by now."

"Really? But I just bought some the other day." Arthur said, confused. "How'd it go so fast?"

"Might have been from your cooking. You probably used it all remaking your bad meals from burning them and didn't realize at the time that you were running low," you said, crossing your arms.

"Well, there is someone I can ask, but I want to go there on my own and I would want you to stay here."

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad! Who is this person you're talking about?"

"No, you're not going, trust me."

You started to pout. "Pleeeeeeease! It can't be that bad. We're just asking him for a couple of ingredients, what's so bad about that? It's sweet that you want to keep me safe, but I'm not a little kid, I can defend myself if I need to."

"Fine, you can come, but don't blame me if you regret going." He knew that you would just continue on begging if he refused so he had no choice but to let you join him, but he was scared, scared that something bad might happen to you when going near this guy.

You followed Arthur to this brightly colored house and you wondered, _"How can this guy be so bad? From the looks of the house, he would seem to be a very nice guy. Bad guys wouldn't own a house like this. What's Arthur so scared about?"_

Arthur walked up to the front door and knocked, telling you to follow him and to not speak a word to the guy she was about to see.

The door opened to a guy who looked like Arthur except that he had blue eyes, pinkish hair and wearing a pink shirt, purple vest and beige pants. _"Is he his twin or something?"_ You thought.

Before the man said "hi", he noticed you and instantly fell in love with you. (Heh, cheesy, so cheesy.) "Why, hello there. Who is this lovely lady~?" He asked, smiling with a very cheeky smile.

You didn't say anything to him because of what Arthur said, you didn't want to make Arthur mad, especially at someone else's house. Instead, you just smiled and stood there. "Oliver, we just need a couple of things, not much. Just milk and eggs. She's wanting to make brownies. So give them to us and we'll be on our way." Arthur said to the guy, Oliver.

"Why, if I give it to you, I wouldn't have anything to bake my cupcakes with~." He said, pouting very childishly.

_"He bakes cupcakes?"_ You asked yourself, smiling at the thought that a guy actually enjoys baking.

"You look beautiful when you smile, you should do it more~!" Oliver said, causing Arthur to glare daggers at him.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that! I don't care about your cupcakes, just give me what I came here for!" Arthur yelled, angry at Oliver for hitting on his girlfriend like that.

"W-we can wait to make brownies tomorrow when we can go to the store. I-it's no big deal," you stuttered, trying to make things better and to try to keep them from fighting if they were going to.

"No, we came all the way here, might as well get what we came for," Arthur said, stubbornly.

"No need to stand out there! Why don't you come inside~?" He said, making way for us to come in.

Arthur sighed, and walked inside, you slowly following him. Oliver made his way to his kitchen. Then Arthur stopped you and whispered to you, "Don't eat his cupcakes. I'm warning you. Don't even touch them." You nodded and followed him.

"Oh, you can have a seat if you want to~," Oliver told me, leading me to his living room, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to him. You slowly walked over there and sat down, scared to wonder what Arthur would say about that but you didn't want to be rude for you were his guest.

Oliver turned towards you, a cupcake in his hand that he apparently had the whole time. It was the most delicious cupcakes you have ever laid your eyes on. "Would you like a cupcake, Miss?" He asked, but you shook your head. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, but you must at least get a little taste out of it~," he said, making you want it more and more.

"O-okay, just a bite though," you said as you took the cupcake and took a small bite from it as you saw Arthur come into the room and ran over to you, knocking the cupcake out of your hand.

"What did I tell you?! I told you not to eat his cupcakes! I made that very clear!" He yelled, but it didn't matter yelling now, you were starting to pass out. You wondered what he put in the cupcake then it hit you, that's why he told you not to eat it. Then everything went black...


End file.
